


confessions

by i_like_writing



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, One Shot, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_writing/pseuds/i_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lula, having caught on to Jack's pointed staring, crosses her arms and mock-glares at him, momentarily caught between amusement and surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [night_is_where_the_romance_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_is_where_the_romance_is/gifts).



> This is for the lovely night_is_where_the_romance_is as a gift for always writing awesome Jack/Lula fics and helping fill up their tag. This is set some time after the movie and I hope everyone enjoys!

"Wait a minute." Lula, having finally caught on to Jack's very pointed staring from his place in the line, crosses her arms and mock-glares at him, momentarily caught between amusement and surprise. "Are you seriously checking me out? In the line for the confessional?" she lowers her voice to a dramatic hiss, widening her eyes. 

He offers her a sheepish grin, not even trying to defend himself, and she gleefully hurries ahead: "Oh, this is bad. This is bad, Jack. I may not know much about the Catholic church but I'd say you're sinning! In plain view of the priest! Unbelievable," she's shaking her head at him and trying not to smile too much, "You better add this to your list when it's your turn to confess."

Jack is grinning, eyes bright with amusement even though the tips of his ears have turned red with embarrassment. "Right. I'll remember to do that." he mutters. Lula nods approvingly at his words.

"Good. You should." 

Feeling particularly mischievous and deciding to take advantage of the fact that his eyes were still glued to her, she then makes a point of bending over to check the laces on her boots, before innocently righting herself and turning to face him again.

"So...What are you thinking?" She queries as he stares, speechless and blinking rapidly for a few seconds.

"I'm thinkin' that if we weren't in church..." he trails off with a low whistle, looking her up and down again with a slight eyebrow raise. Lula laughs, slapping at his shoulder lightly.

"Down, boy. We can't have you meeting the priest like this!"

Jack shrugs, stepping closer and laying a casual arm around her shoulders so he could whisper in her ear without arousing suspicion. "Well, we're here to kidnap him..."

She can't help it; she bursts into laughter as the ridiculousness of the entire situation starts to dawn on her. The woman in front of them turns to glare at her, and Jack, fighting back laughter of his own, steers her away from the line. 

At the entrance, she shakes with laughter and he soon joins her as well. By the time they catch their breath and manage to look at each other without dissolving into more laughter, the line has dwindled to four people and the priest has turned to give them a curious glance.

"That priest will definitely never forget us," Lula is trying to school her expression into a serious one, but her eyes are still alight with laughter. "And we haven't even kidnapped him yet!"


End file.
